Who Would've Thought It?
by dynamiteword
Summary: Funny how life just likes to throw the craziest things at ya. Chad being his normal ol' self...not too much of a surprise is it? Yet that never stopped the lessons of life from getting anyone a nice taste of reality. One-shot


**Hello again! I really don't know where this idea came from...hmmm? Ah well, different technique or well idk but it's different again. Hope ya like it!**

* * *

Who Would've Thought it

This is just starting to piss me off.

I mean sure it was going all fine, nothing fazes the Chadster. What the hell happened between a week ago and right freaking now! This completely does not make any sense.

What is this world coming to?

Why as an amazing, gorgeous man as I cannot just escape this forever known trap that mankind has befallen? You'd think as Chad Dylan Cooper, I'd be able to break through with ease. I've done it before.

So what the hell happened?

I frustratingly sighed, sulking even deeper into the stool I sat upon. Stupid club place—the hell with it!

What was I even doing here? You couldn't even call this dump a _club_. No not a club-club, but one of those teen clubs that think there're so cool. Pshh, what a joke this place is. Again what the hell am I still doing here?

Ah yes…a place to get away from this crappy world. So yeah, I'm not stupid enough to go to an actual bar. Underage to my joy, although I bet I would be able to get in…hmm.

"Ah get me a root beer Charles," I heard someone to my right say, must have been talking to the _fake_ bartender.

I turned to acknowledge the dude as he took a seat to my left. He returned it with a smile and brought up his hand.

"Andrew Storms" he spoke leisurely. He just seemed to have one of those faces that you just knew he was a decent guy.

"Chad Cooper," I replied back bringing my right hand to give the guy a shake. This is so weird. I **never **introduce myself without my middle like that. What was with this guy? Blasted idiot had a hard grip. I reflected the pain and accepted the challenge. Our hands tightened one last time before we slowly let go.

He laughed and shifted comfortable in his seat.

"So Cooper, what brings you to this place?" he asked as he nodded to the bartender his thanks for his drink finally arriving.

"Ah good question Storms, by the way nice name man." What sick trick is this that I am complimenting this stranger?! What is it about this guy that makes me want to trust him so easily? I mean he's an average Joe kind of a guy. He couldn't be more than six feet tall. He's got a short buzz cut, a brown jacket and an old pair of jeans. He had a little fuzz across his chin, but it didn't look bad. Overall the guy didn't seem to be more than twenty give or take some.

He nodded with a warm grin, "same to you Chad and now back to my question…" Andrew eyed me expectantly awaiting an explanation with dark blue eyes that almost looked brown in the dark lit place.

I tilt my head to the side, swishing my drink in thought. I desperately just wanted to leave and ditch this hole, yet…this guy—I don't know. I couldn't tell if he even knew who I was which was nice for once.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer, I mean it would be rude to leave…

"Just trying to get away from my life for a little while," I turned away to look down at my drink. Stupid life…stupid fake bar…stupid guy—what's wrong with me?

I didn't see it, but I knew the guy was nodding understandingly. What did he know? How the hell would he understand what I was going through?

A slightly awkward silence followed, we both knew I was purposely not asking him why he was here or even making conversation. Ah whatever, I'm done with this. I stood abruptly and pulled out my wallet tossing the money by my drink. "Nice meeting ya," I mumbled as I rushed out.

I heard the rustle of Andrew getting to his feet which only made me want to get out of there even quicker.

"Hold up man!" he called out and ran to catch up with me.

I inhaled deeply, trying to contain my frustration and spun around to face him—probably wanted an autograph or some crap like that. Oh God, he better not want a _picture_.

"Don't be a moron Chad, I'm not some crazed fan alright." His eyes pierced.

"What do you want Andrew?" I snapped, not liking the look he was giving me. It only reminded of why the hell I came here in the first place. And so he did know I was a celebrity…that's just great—just _fantastic._

"Geeze man, not everyone is out to get something from you!" he shot back angrily.

"What's your deal man?" What was this—he had no business to tell me anything—this had be some kind of sick joke.

"My deal is that you're a_ jacka--_." He shoved my shoulder roughly just asking for a fight.

"What the hell?!" I pushed his right shoulder a little harder daring him to do something more.

"**Hey! Get outta here if you want to fight!"** the bartender shouted out to us, getting both of our attentions.

"Look dude, I don't know who you think you are but get off my back before you regret it," this guy was really starting to piss me off—more than I was before.

"Oh you want _me_ to," he suddenly grabbed hold of my collar, "get off your back huh?" He shook me like rag doll clearly not appreciating the fact that I am so going to sue him. I let him shake me for a second before I tried to rip myself away from the crazy man.

"Hey get out of here!" the bartender called out again now throwing down his rag to the counter.

"Yeah, I think _we_ should get out of here," Andrew called out for the whole place to hear.

"Get off of me!" I shouted, trying again to get out of his strong grasp. Yet, that freaking idiot was a lot stronger than he looked. He with ease dragged me out through the door by my collar, seriously trying to break my neck it seemed.

Immediately upon stumbling into the daylight, he let me go with a rough shove forward. I was ready to kill me.

Taking a few steps to regain my balance, I straightened to catch a full look at this guy in the light.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You have no idea Chad, but you are the one with the problem right now" my eye twitched under the stupidity of that answer.

"You _have got to_ be kidding me."

Andrew sighed heavily, "You may not know me," I scoffed at the obvious, "but you may be more interested to know that I got an idea of what you've been going through this whole month."

I gave him a look what-are-you-talking-about?

"…and I'm not referring to the junk they put on the tabloids either," _whaaaat?_

"But that's not important right now; you have got to deal with it."

This conversation was getting was weirder and weirder.

"It? Who are you man and what could you possibly know?" I shifted my weight to my right, wondering just what this guy thought he knew.

"I know you hurt Sonny."

Oh God…oh God, who was this idiot. He nodded, knowing by my silence that it was accurate.

"About a week or so ago you hurt her man, and now," he took a heavy step towards me and now I was beginning to wonder if this was her boyfriend or something…oh crap. This is really not good.

"I really should beat you down," he flexed and realization dawned on me that I had no chance in a fair fight, "and you would deserve it." How do I get out of this, I can't fight him…he might kill me!

"Come on now; let's just think about this…" I began to take small steps backwards, but I doubted if I was even faster than the guy. He seriously looked like a marine or something.

"But, I don't think Sonny would find your purple face quite as funny as I would," his dark blue eyes held no hint to what he would do next. He chuckled quietly and cracked his neck like a beast. I'm dead.

I held my tongue knowing that my chances of setting him off were less that way.

"You know Chad, Munroe isn't Sonny's last name."

I knit my brows in pure confusion, momentarily forgetting that this guy wanted to rip my head off, "what?"

He nodded humorously, "yeah, it's Storms."

I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead.

"Oh uh…" was all that my too-shocked-to-do-anything mouth said. Where was my ego and confidence when I needed it!

"I'm her half-brother Chad," he spoke protectively.

Half?

"My dad wasn't the most faithful man, our parents divorced when Sonny's mom found out about me," he further explained shrugging.

"So now you understand that you're gonna pay for what you did to her," why have I in the past insisted upon not having a bodyguard?! "Or…apologize."

"What kind of options are those Andrew?!" I argued back, finally get some backbone.

He smiled wickedly and took a huge stride to be face to face with me.

"Take care of my sister Chad or _you'll_ be beating yourself up for not doing it," he gave me a nice swat in the face to get it through my head while I just looked at him. I fought the urge to punch him right then and there.

"Trust me Chad, she's worth everything and more," he brought up his hand in gesture for a goodbye handshake.

I eyed him warily, but it was something about him that made him alright. Maybe it was the fact that he was Sonny's brother or just the way he carried himself. Beyond all reason, the guy was likeable.

I shook his hand as hard as I possibly could; he smiled completely unfazed by my attempt.

"You're alright Chad Cooper," and with that he walked off like we had the most casual conversation ever.

I shook my head wondering what just happened.

"And oh Chad!" I shot my head up in his direction, "give her a good Christmas will ya?!" he shouted across the parking.

Dazed, I walked to my car. Jingling my keys, I unlocked my car and jumped in. I put it in the ignition slowly, my mind whirling.

A small smile escaped beyond all reason, and I knew I was going to give Sonny Munroe the best Christmas I could offer.

* * *

**This was meant for a one-shot but let me know what yall want...worth continueing or eh it's just fine as is. Ha but either way, REVIEW!!**


End file.
